650 Flowers and None are for You
by lookingforanswers13
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Lexa has a plan. Basically, Lexa buys a lot of flowers and none are for Clarke because she deserves something different. Lexa is a major softie and Clarke loves that about her. AU Highschool


**A/N:** So I got this idea after seeing the news about the boy who buys flowers for every girl at his school for Valentine's Day. I've had this happen at my school and it's honestly so great because everyone is happy af. And honestly who can resist Lexa being a major softie.

This is not beta read so all mistakes are mine.

* * *

Lexa Woods was a romantic despite her rough exterior. Sure she was a little hard around the edges but that didn't stop her from showing a little love here and there especially towards her girlfriend; Clarke Griffin. Today wasn't all about Clarke though. It was Valentine's day and while yes, she should be showering her girlfriend with flowers, teddy bears, chocolate, and balloons, she had a different plan. That plan included giving every girl at school a flower because everyone deserved a little love, no matter how small the gesture.

When Lexa announced her plan to Anya and Lincoln, they just stared at her blankly and then Anya proceeded to burst out in laughter. She had punched Anya in the shoulder and told her to stop laughing, that she was serious and that she needed their help. Lexa wasn't surprised when Lincoln agreed because he too was a romantic at heart. Lincoln the star football player was a teddy bear, full of fluff going out of his way to help anyone in need and that's what made him so lovable.

Anya was a little harder to convince but after getting on her knees and promising to buy her Taco Bell for a month, she agreed but still proceeded to call Lexa dumb for doing this, stating that people should show their love every day and not just one day because it was the thing to do. Anya then regretted that statement as Lexa and Lincoln proceeded to squish her cheeks and hug her stating that it was ok that she was a romantic, that her secret was safe with them.

This was at the beginning of the school year and Lexa throughout the months saved her weekly paychecks and monthly allowance making sure that she had enough for all the flowers and about a month ago she had placed the order. The look on the worker's face when Lexa placed the order for the flowers was priceless. She had asked her to repeat the order and despite repeating the order twice, her face was still the same. Finally, after making sure, the worker had the order Lexa left, scratching off one more thing off her to-do list.

Lexa had gone to pick up the flowers last night and that sure was a struggle. Her had father offered to go with her but she told him that it was ok, that she'd be able to handle it. Lexa borrowed her mother's SUV and lowered the seats to fit in the buckets that were filled with water (she didn't want them dying on her). After placing all the flowers in the buckets, she thanked the worker and proceeded to drive home, careful enough to not tip the buckets (her mother would kill her if she messed up her car).

The next morning Lexa's father had wished her good luck and her mother just nodded in agreement and reminded her that if something happened to her car she was grounded. So that's why at 5 am, Lexa parked her mother's car at the school entrance and waited for Anya and Lincoln to show up, with 650 flowers in her trunk. The smell of the flowers was making her nauseous but that's the price she was willing to pay just to see smiles on everyone's face.

Seeing headlights through the mirror, she exited the car and watched as the car parked next to her and watched as a grumpy looking Anya stumbled out of her car yawning loudly.

"Lexa, why the hell am I at school at this godforsaken hour. The sun isn't even out." Lexa rolled her eyes and just handed her a cup of coffee she had packed this morning expecting this exact reaction from Anya.

"Because Anya, we have to set everything up." At that moment another car pulled in and from the corner of her eye she saw Anya raise her hand lazily shooing away her comment. She saw Lincoln exit the car and he looked better than Anya, he looked wide awake and not complaining so that was a good sign.

"Morning guys."

Lexa replied "Morning", and Anya just grunted at him.

She popped open the trunk and all three were greeted with the sight of yellow, red, pink and white flowers.

"God they smell awful"

Shooting Anya a glare she began taking down the buckets and setting them down on the floor.

"Ok so the plan is to stand at each entrance of the school and whenever a girl passes you make sure to give her one."

"Seems simple enough", Lincoln responded as he too helped bring down the buckets.

Anya obviously not helping was leaning against her car, sipping at her coffee watching the flowers with disgust.

"What if they don't want a flower?"

"You give them a flower and if they decline then offer once more and if they still decline, then don't push them. I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable."

Closing the trunk, Lexa saw the assortment of flowers and smiled. This was going to be great.

"Fine, don't make anyone uncomfortable. Got it."

"Maybe you can try smiling", Lincoln added. At that, Anya shot him a glare and scoffed.

"I can be nice when I want to."

"Yes Anya we know, but this is important for me and I'd like for it to go smoothly."

"Fine, no uncomfortableness and smiling. Got it."

"Remember to wish them a Happy Valentine's day and if they ask from who it's from, say it's from me."

"Why do you get all the credit?

"Maybe because it was my idea and I bought the flowers."

Lincoln spoke before Anya could make another comment "So who's getting which entrance."

"Since the side doesn't get that many people that side goes to Anya."

Anya mumbled a "Thank god."

"Lincoln, can you get the front and I'll get the back? Clarke comes in from the front and I want to surprise her after finishing, also don't give her a flower."

"Whatever you say boss", Lincoln responded flashing a smile.

"How is the princess doing? What did you get her?" Anya asked now awake.

"Clarke is doing just fine and none of your business."

The sun was coming up and in about a few minutes the buses were about to start rolling in. Time to start heading to our places.

Grabbing two buckets you stated, "Ok so since a lot of people don't come in from the side Anya doesn't get as much as us."

All of them grabbed buckets and went to their locations, Lexa and Lincoln making the most trips back and forth. Making sure everything was good Lexa leaned against the entrance and waited. Within a few minutes, she saw the first bus park and watched as the first few students started walking towards the entrance. Grabbing a handful of flowers, she straightened out her back and waited. The first girl approached and she recognized her from the soccer team. Lexa gave her a flower and wished her a Happy Valentine's and she mumbled out a thank you. More school buses rolled in and more flowers were handed out.

Most of the reactions were of surprise, including some blushes from the younger girls, thank you's and some surprise cheek kisses towards Lexa. The one thing consistent in all of them was their smiles and that's all she really cared for; the smiles. Reaching down for more flowers she wondered how the others were doing but especially Anya. How she wished she could be there, just to see Anya's face. She should have taken a picture of her with the buckets of flowers before leaving for her post, Lexa thought. Standing up, she was greeted with Octavia Blake's famous eyebrow raise.

Smiling at her Lexa handed her a flower and wished her a Happy Valentine's. Octavia grabbed the flower but her eyebrow still remained raise.

"Does Clarke know you're giving other girls flowers?" Octavia asked as she pointed at the buckets around Lexa.

Smiling sheepishly, Lexa responded "No."

"Lexa, Lexa do we need to teach you the rules of dating? You're supposed to give your boo flowers, not other girls."

Lexa knew she was playing around with her by the smile that graced Octavia's lips so she just responded with "Pretty sure my boo as you called her will find that what I'm doing is nice, not like I'm doing anything wrong. If you want I can take that flower back," she pretended to grab back the flower but Octavia just moved it away from her reach.

"Ugh, your right, Clarke is gonna eat this up. These boys need to get some tips from you."

"Speaking of boys, Lincoln is at the front." At the mention of her boyfriend, her smile widened and lightly bounced on her toes.

"Well, I'm going to go and see if I can catch him before the bell rings." With that, Lexa nodded at her and let her pass but not before she hugged Lexa tightly and whispered in her ear "Glad Clarke has someone as great as you." Lexa blushed at her words and with a surprise kiss on Lexa's cheek Octavia entered, leaving her wondering as to what had just happened.

Looking down at her watch she realized that there were five minutes left till the bell rang and she noticed that she had only a few flowers left. Within those five minutes, the flowers were gone and the back entrance was clear, not a student in sight. Grabbing the buckets, she threw away the water and stacked them and walked back to the car.

Reaching the car, Lexa saw Anya sitting on the hood of her mom's car along with Lincoln just standing there.

"Anya please do that to your car, not on my mothers."

"Spoilsport," she responded as she rolled off, landing on the ground with a small oof.

"So how did it go?" Lexa asked as she collected their buckets and placed them in the trunk.

Anya responded "Fine, the amount of blushes I got were ridiculous, though. Also, Reyes took a picture while I was giving someone a flower and now I can't find her. Got to make her delete that."

Lexa laughed at the fact that there was indeed evidence and she was sure that it would be soon be posted on some social media site.

"I'm glad that it went well. On my side, it also went fine. What about you Lincoln?"

"Really good, everyone was surprised but most of them were really happy. This was really nice. I also saw Clarke."

"Yeah? What'd she say?" Lexa questioned, intrigued at the question.

"She's got it bad Lex. I told her your plan and she just got this smile on her face, looks like the one you're sporting right now" he laughed.

Smiling but rolling her eyes at him, Lexa just opened the passenger side of the car and reached in for the bouquet of chocolate roses along with the heart shaped box filled with more chocolate and the stuffed animal of a Griffin with a Valentine's day card attached to its neck. It read "You butter be my Valentine" along with a picture of Paula Deen riding a stick of butter. Clarke and her love for the Food Network.

Lexa laughed at the memory of the first time she was invited to Clarke's house. Clarke had greeted her and then dragged Lexa to the couch to watch some cooking show. Lexa had asked her why she was watching this and Clarke just looked at her and with her best southern accent, she told her that she loved butter. Lexa simply just laughed and didn't question her any further but rather just watched this Paula Deen person make a breakfast sandwich with donuts as the bread.

Lexa grabbed all the stuff from the car and set it on the hood.

"Jesus Lexa, trying to give Clarke diabetes?" Anya asked as she saw the all the chocolate she had bought.

"No Anya, Clarke's not a fan of flowers so no point of getting those, so instead I opted to get her chocolate flowers", she responded arranging everything so it looked presentable.

"Ugh, really Lexa, a Griffin for Griffin?"

Blushing, Lexa responded, "Shut up." Anya laughed at her and proceeded to wrap her arm around Lexa's neck and coo at her. She shoved her off and grabbed everything from the hood and walked towards the school. Luckily she had a free period so she had time to go and place everything in Clarke's locker before her next class. She heard Lincoln and Anya follow her but she didn't turn around to check.

Once Lexa reached Clarke's locker she unlocked it and smiled at the sketches Clarke had hung. Lexa rearranged her locker and made sure that everything was placed correctly so that it would be the first thing Clarke saw when she opened it.  
"Can you hurry up? I'm tired and I want to get in a few minutes of sleep in the library before next period."

Closing Clarke's locker, Lexa looked at Anya "Let's go nap." Anya smiled and grabbed Lexa's arm dragging her away.

"Bye Lincoln and thanks for everything," Lexa told him as she was dragged away. Unlike Lexa and Anya he had class but it was physical education which was basically no class anyways.

"No problem Lex, see you at lunch," he responded with a wave and a smile as he walked towards the field.

The both of you entered the library and nodded a greeting at the librarian, letting her know that she'd be back to help her out with anything after she escorted Anya to her couch. The librarian smiled at you and nodded as Lexa walked away from her and towards the back. Reaching the back of the library, Anya plopped herself on the couch, laid out on the couch and let out a yawn.

She closed her eyes and within minutes, Lexa heard her start snoring. She got up and started heading towards the front when she heard a "Your welcome."

Rolling her eyes at Anya, she turned and dramatically bowed and said: "Thank you, Anya." Lexa saw a smile grace Anya's lips and she closed her eyes again.

"Get some sleep loser, you definitely need it."

Lexa walked away but she was positive she heard Anya mumble "Asshole."

An hour later the bell rang and Lexa headed towards the front, leaving the cart where she had found it, knowing that someone else was going to continue her job. She grabbed her book bag and with a goodbye she left the library, not worrying about Anya knowing that she'd see her in class later on.

Lexa headed towards Clarke's locker when she noticed that Clarke was standing right in front of it entering her combination. She stopped a few steps behind Clarke wanting for her to see her gifts before she caught sight of her. Clarke opened it and Lexa heard her gasp. She smiled as she watched Clarke grab the stuffed animal and sniff it. Lexa walked towards her and hugged her from behind. She felt her tense before realizing that it was Lexa and then she relaxed against her.

No words were spoken. Lexa kissed her neck and that's when Clarke turned to face her. She was smiling at Lexa, her eyes shining bright and Lexa was sure that her face resembled Clarke's. She tiptoed and planted a soft kiss on Lexa's lips. She pulled back but Lexa quickly planted another kiss. Lightly laughing at her actions Clarke pulled back and looked at her.

"Lexa," she said with a happy sigh.

"Clarke," Lexa responded, a smile dancing on her lips as Clarke turned around to look at her locker.

She grabbed the stuffed animal and laughed at the card.

"Lexa, you didn't have to do all of this," she said as she grabbed the chocolate roses and box of candy.

"Don't worry, I wanted to."

Lexa grabbed the Griffin and held it up to her face "See? A Griffin for my favorite Griffin." Clarke giggled at her antics and gave her a quick kiss.

Clarke grabbed it from her and placed it back in her locker.

"You're gonna get me fat from all this chocolate."

Lexa rested her hands on Clarke's hips and leaned to whisper in her ear "I have a good workout plan we could implement." Clarke's breath hitched and Lexa just smiled at her reaction. Lexa pulled back and saw Clarke's flushed cheeks.

"Yeah, I saw it online and apparently it's like some type of cross fit thing."

Clarke huffed and mocked glared at her while Lexa just laughed.

"Not funny."

"Kind of is."

"Now you're definitely not getting any."

"Aww babe, I was just messing with you" Lexa whined while stepping into Clarke's personal space.

"We'll see," Clarke said as she smiled at her letting her know that she was just playing. Lexa saw Clarke's eyes roaming the halls when she looked back at her.

"So I heard that you, Miss Woods gave every girl at school a flower, is that right?"

"That is right Miss Griffin."

Her expression changed and Lexa wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Lexa, I can't believe you did that. Honestly, you are amazing."

She wrapped her arms around Lexa and rested her head on Lexa's shoulder while Lexa rested her head on on top of Clarke's.

"It wasn't anything. Just decided that everyone deserves a little love."

"Of course, it's something. You gave everyone a flower, there are more than 500 girls at school."

"634 to be exact, I gave the ones I had left over to teachers."

Clarke laughed and lightly pinched Lexa's sides.

"So are you mad that you didn't get one? I mean I know you don't like flowers but still I mean I should have gotten you one."

Clarke just shook her head "No, no I'm good. I love my gifts. You got them especially for me and that's what I love about it."

"Of course, you're my girlfriend. My Food Network, chocolate obsessive girlfriend but you're mine just like how I'm yours."

Clarke lifted her head from Lexa's shoulder and placed a tender kiss on her lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

At that moment the bell rang, warning that it was time to start heading to class. Lexa grabbed Clarke's book bag from the floor and held it in her hand while she watched Clarke close her locker. Lexa grabbed Clarke's hand they both began heading to class.

"You know you don't have to carry my bag right?"

"Of course I do. Don't you know that you're my boo?

Clarke just simply laughed at Lexa's serious expression and continued to walk towards class.

* * *

So what did you guys think?


End file.
